Rome and Romanoff
by AgentRomanoffFury
Summary: In the aftermath of New York, Agent Romanoff and Agent Hill take on an interesting case in Rome, despite Fury's wishes that they remain in New York. In doing so, Natasha aims to find out what has happened to Barton, who has disappeared post Avengers, and also discover what exactly is going on in Rome. Is it Hydra? Or is is something else?
1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury had had enough of this. It was the same every damn time. It wasn't that he didn't admire her spirit or thought she wasn't up to the task, but did she have to be so stubborn about it? All his other agents were so obedient. Okay, sometimes they went a bit rogue, but not too far off the tracks. And they wouldn't chose their own cases. They stuck to what they were assigned. Mainly because they weren't meant to access the case database. He wasn't even sure how she did that. Black Widow was an accurate name. She was spider-y alright.

"Nat, for the last time, the Rome case is going to Agent Hill. She hasn't done field work in a while, and I want to get her back out there, working a case,"

"I'm not saying it isn't. I'd love to co-run it with Maria, we'd have a blast,"

"You can't do tequila shots on a case," He shouted. He was vividly reliving the time Nat and Maria had rung him up whilst on their weekend off. Hill had told him his voice was sexy. Nat had said he was like a father to her. Never again.

"Okay, one, I'm Russian. It's vodka or I'm out. Two, this case is bigger than you think it is. I want Barton on it too,"

"What makes you think you're smarter than me? And Barton's busy,"

"I never said- Okay look. I've been running my own investigation for a while. This isn't just Hydra clergy. There's something more,"

"And you're planning on telling me what that more is?"

"Of course. Okay you know how Bruce does that thing where he gets all big and green?"

"Kind of his defining factor,"

"No it isn't. But it's a genetic mutation. I think the rogue Hydra agents have been creating more mutations. We've all seen the Hulk. And as luck would have it, Bruce is on our side. But what if he wasn't? What if there was mutant who could do what Bruce does but for Hydra?"

"And I suppose you have proof of this?"

"Of course," She pulled up a huge file out of her bag. Fury took it and leafed through it. Oh, she was good. The Black Widow was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best assets. Her investigations were always flawless. Sure she liked to leave more dead than alive, and Fury wasn't entirely sure she had the best emotional range, but he wouldn't have it any other way. Nat delivered.

"One day, Nat, you gon be wrong,"

"I wouldn't hold your breath on that one," A smirk appeared on her face.

"I'll tell Hill you two are partnering up. And I want you to head straight down to Level 9,"

"Ew why?"

"You have a profile now. A spy cannot be recognised, genius. The hair goes,"

"Rude," Natasha grinned then. "Cheers Fury,"

Fury shook his head at her. She was always a risk. Natasha would follow his orders and defend S.H.I.E.L.D and planet earth until her dying breath but she just had her way of doing things which he wasn't sure was always going to go as perfectly as it had been so far.

"What about Barton?"

She wouldn't quit on that one, would she? You should have known that, Fury, you fool, he thought to himself. It was not love that Black Widow and Hawkeye felt for each other, but they had an understanding. They were friends. But Fury had no doubt that both of them would take a bullet for the other, whatever the costs.

"Barton is pre-disposed,"

"I can't get hold of him. I've been ringing for months now. Where is he Nick?"

Fury didn't want to tell her. He knew he would inevitably have to, but he had hoped it could last a little longer. He bit his lip and motioned for her to sit. She shook her head and remained standing. Fury had known she would. Whatever the news was, Natasha wouldn't allow herself to look in a position of compromise. Even if he told her Barton was dead, he knew Natasha would never cry in front of him. She would leave and cry elsewhere.

"After New York, Barton had a psychiatric break down. He blamed himself, Nat. People died and Clint thought he had been easily corrupted-"

"It wasn't his fault! It could have been any of us!" Nat cut in incredulously. She thought she had gotten through to him. She had thought he knew it wasn't his fault. After everything they had been through together how could he have let this get to him?

"I know that! And Clint knows it too, but it's just. New York was more than he ever planned on taking on. He didn't handle it well,"

"Let me see him,"

"He'll be out when you get back from Rome. You and I both know it's nothing you and Hill can't handle,"

"Nick please-"

"It's his own request. I don't know-"

"If I wrote a letter, could you take that to him?"

Fury sighed. Sometimes he forgot how much Natasha cared. It was easy to paint her as a robot. And she would certainly never show when she was sad or hurt. Her anger and care though, that was easy to read. He believed in Barton. Clint wouldn't let this destroy him. And he knew Nat did too. And whilst he was highly doubtful that Clint would read it, given that it was Clint himself who had insisted the breakdown be kept as secret as possible, he didn't see what harm there was in trying.

"I suppose so. No guarantee he'd read it mind,"

"Great. I'll write it whilst my hairs in the foils,"

And she left his office. Fury sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew she was right. Agent Romanoff was always right. She would be right about Rome. She would be right about her and Hill being the team for it. She would be right about writing to Hawkeye. But without her around, he couldn't help but feel a little less safe. Her and Hill were two of his most valued agents. He prayed to a god he didn't believe in that they would come back in one piece.


	2. Chapter 2 - Wardrobe Woes

Natasha left Fury's office feeling ill. She had felt she'd kept it moderately together in front of him, but now she was alone in the hallway, she could feel the vomit bubbling up inside of her. That explained where Clint was alright. Right after New York he'd fallen off the grid, and she'd been unable to contact him. No-one had. In her darkest moment, she had even asked Stark if he could find him, and Stark had failed to do so. She had asked Fury before, obviously, but she had originally believed he was on a mission. Now it was 2 months. There was no-way Barton would have lied to her about his whereabouts for that long. She trusted him with her life; they didn't lie to one another more than they had to.

This though, she believed. Barton was good. Unlike her, he had no red in his ledger. Well, no more than most. She knew that you couldn't always be good and there were times when even the best of us were corrupted. For others though, they didn't easily believe that. She knew Clint. She knew he believed it wouldn't have happened to anyone else. Loki had gone for him. She could see the ways his mind would obsess over that little piece of information. Nevertheless she believed in Clint Barton. He was the best man she knew. He would come back from this.

She collected herself and pressed the button for the elevator. Never show weakness.

It was not that feeling sad was a weakness, Natasha knew this. But to others it was. And she would not show it. She would wear her mask like she always did.

When she arrived on Floor 9, the mask was well in place.

"Agent Romanoff,"

As she got off the elevator she was greeted by the worst. Victor was not an agent, he was a stylist. He prepared agents for undercover work, using science and style. He was painful to hold a two minute conversation with, any longer she would be having a breakdown too. Natasha silently cursed Loki again. Now he had brought her into public light, disguises were to be common. Which meant she would have to see Victor more often. As if destroying New York wasn't enough.

"Good we finally get to get rid of the nasty red hair! So tacky dear, so tacky,"

"As soon as I get back from my mission, I want it back,"

"Tasha, love, you are not in a pop punk band,"

"That means nothing to me,"

"Sit. By the time I'm done with you, you will be completely unrecognisable,"

Natasha sighed to herself, but she sat. The things she did for her job. She lay back in the chair. Maybe, if she tried hard she would be able to tune Victor out. Sure, he was good at what he did, but there was no need for that level of patronising, fakeness. Victor pretended to be friendly. Natasha always saw through that. Natasha knew exactly who her friends were and Victor was not one of them. The way she saw it, she had precisely 4 friends. Sure she had other, lesser friends. But she had 4 whom she could trust completely. Hill was one. Barton was another. And she wouldn't lose him. Not for anything. Friends like that didn't come round that often from what her life experience had taught her.

"Darling, these split ends are atrocious,"

"Guess you don't get much time to care when you're saving the world,"

She could feel Victor staring down at her, but she didn't much care. Her hair was the least of her troubles. She had been eyeing up the Rome case for months. Post New-York, everything had become a little fishy. The Hulk had disappeared for years and now the public had seen him, the bad guys would always want one. They knew what he was capable of now. And Bruce's condition was a product of gamma radiation. Who knew what else could be created with the right types of radiation and chemicals?

There had always been a few Hydra rogue agents. Hydra didn't have anything, not anymore but the ideology behind it meant there would always be a few wild nut jobs. Word on the street was, they were operating in an underground facility in Rome. Trying to create serum, like the one injected in to Steve or Red Skull, or trying to create a mutation like the Hulk. She wasn't sure of the specifics. But what was very clear, they were trying to create something more powerful than humans. It seemed this particular subset of Hydra had become disgusted by humanity. They wanted to be better. Stronger. Different. She didn't understand this. A small part of her, no matter how often she felt disgusted by humanity, would always be in awe of it. It was humans who had created the serum which made Steve as strong and quick as he was. It was a human who had made Iron Man, as loathe as she was to admit it, Tony was a genius. And her, Clint, Fury, Coulson, Hill, were all fully human and they and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D had saved the world. Humanity was not always bad.

"We're going blonde-"

"Absolutely not."

"Who's the stylist?"

"I don't want to look like a Barbie doll. I'm in Rome. I need to blend in. Dark hair,"

"Dark hair, with your face? I don't think so, sweetheart,"

"Do it,"

"Fine. We're going to put an eye modifier into your retina. The eyes being the most distinguishable feature will ensure you are protected,"

One of Victor's assistants stood over her face. She had some dollar perfume on which made Natasha feel like throwing up again. But she remained calm and the girl slipped a shimmering piece of micro technology over her eyes. When the girl was done, she held up a small mirror. Wow. Her once large eyes were gone. She now had two small green eyes. It was weird. It was her face, but not her face. Sure, her cheeks were still as they were and her mouth and nose, but it wasn't her. She watched as Victor took a larger piece of the thin see-through tech stuff (science wasn't her forte, she might as well as referred to it as magic plastic for all she knew about it) over her hair. It instantly transformed her hair. Her short red curls were gone, and in their place, was dark straight hair, the like of which she had never seen on her head before. It was so strange. Sure, she'd had it done before, but she never quite got used to it.

"Am I a genius, or I am a genius?" Victor beamed, "It will last you a month. Go. I have Hill in the chair next, you are to take pictures for your new id cards, put on the ensemble wardrobe has picked out for you, and then go to Fury for your new identity case file,"

"Do I have to go right now?"

"Because we have such dazzling conversation? Yes. You must be with Fury at 12 precisely,"

She quickly ran through the timings in her head. If she breezed through wardrobe and pictures without a hitch she would have time to write Hawkeye's letter. She had to have time. She would not leave the country without writing to him. She got up out of the chair and headed to pictures. The picture staff could usually be counted on to be efficient.

"Agent Romanoff?" A girl, whose name Natasha did not know greeted her. "We haven't got all day. We need two snaps and I'm going to give you your new fingerprints. Stand still,"

Brilliant, not an idiot. She stood still and did as the girl instructed and the whole procedure was over in two minutes. Then she headed to wardrobe.

"Natasha! I'm apologising in advance. You're going to hate this, but your cover's already been worked out and I'm not one to argue with the boss," Daisy, a small, young member of the wardrobe team greeted her.

Natasha liked Daisy. Daisy was a sweet girl who was friendly to all. She didn't know much about anything but clothes but she was very good at clothes in fairness. She was certain Daisy didn't have a mean bone in her body, which Natasha appreciated. It was hard to stay nice, especially when one worked in an organisation such as S.H.I.E.L.D. Evil reared its ugly head far too often.

"Oh god,"

"From what I can gather, you and Hill are undercover as a young newlywed couple on vacation in Rome-"

"Well, that doesn't sound bad,"

"Nat, what do couples like to do?"

"I have literally no idea,"

"Okay, sweetie we need to get you out more, when you're back, obviously," Daisy smiled. "They like to look nice for each other,"

"Well, that doesn't-"

"I'm talking this, as your first outfit," Daisy said, picking up a dress from the pile. It was bright pink, short, but tight, with flimsy little straps. It meshed around the middle to give more of a waist. It would be the 3rd thing to make Natasha want to vomit in the space of about 30 minutes.

"That's disgusting. I won't exactly blend in in that,"

"Honey, it's Rome. It's like the fashion capital. You'll be fine. Sure a nun might look at you twice, but that's it,"

"It's a good thing I love my job,"

"That it is. You haven't even seen the shoes yet,"


	3. Chapter 3- Natasha's Letter

Dear Clint,

I don't know how to start this. I'm not so good at words, and I've never been one for sentiment. And clearly, they are both things I need to be good at in this situation. I know you didn't want me to know, but Fury told me why you've been absent and I'm just so sorry. Don't laugh at me for this, but I need to admit something. I miss you. You have always been one of the best parts of my day, and I am forever grateful to this job for bringing us closer together. Don't let this defeat you. Loki could have corrupted any of us. He had magic, okay? It's not weakness or anything of the sort. You are the best agent that I know, and the best man I have ever known. There have been times when I thought about giving it up, and when I was at my darkest point you saved me, and I will always be there to save you. But I do not believe you need me to. You are stronger than I am, Clint. You will get through this. I'm being assigned to Rome. I don't know how long for but when I get back I need to see you. Well, give it a couple of days. You would shit yourself laughing if you saw the disguise they have me in. I can't give you that kind of ammo against me. But I want to come back to you. Healthy and happy. And I know I will, because I believe in you Clint Barton.

(Yes I know this was corny. Shut up.)

Nat

xxx


	4. Chapter 4 - The 3 Agents

Agent Hill sat in Nick Fury's office. Well, not officially. Having just been handed her new identity, Kate Walker sat in Nick Fury's office. Kate was in her early 30's, into her art and history, confident, friendly, and apparently had the fashion sense of 67 year old woman. Maria's squirmed in Kate's scratchy blue cardigan. She didn't like being Kate Walker already, and she had been her for about 7 minutes.

Fury poured Hill a glass of scotch. It had become a sort of unspoken tradition, a pre-mission drink between the two of them. They used to get Coulson too, but they were keeping Coulson's resurrection secret for now, and getting him wasted on expensive scotch might just let that cat out of the bag. Not that they would be getting wasted, but Coulson was a lightweight. He had one drink and he would start singing musical numbers. It was quite a show.

"I'm going to miss you, Hill,"

"Wow. That was surprisingly honest for you, boss,"

"You're my best agent,"

"Well, no you've got…That guy…Okay yeah I'm the best,"

"Keep an eye on Natasha whilst you're out there,"

"Please, nobody has ever needed an eye on Natasha,"

"I told her about Barton,"

"Oh Jesus, Nick, that's not smart,"

"It was the only option. I do not know the exact relationship between the two of them-"

"Oh, they were totally in to each other,"

"Agent!"

"Hey, come on! It's obvious, but you wouldn't get Nat to admit to feeling human emotions unless I filled her up with vodka, vodka and more vodka. And Barton's a closed book, it's messy,"

"I can't have fraternising Agents! It's bad work ethic,"

"Please, you so dig it. Besides, fat chance of that now,"

"Would you just keep an eye on her?"

"She wouldn't let emotions compromise her work. But yeah. Sure boss,"

Hill took a swig of the whiskey. She was actually really looking forward to the mission. She hadn't been on a case with Natasha in years. In their early S.H.I.E.L.D days they partnered up a bit, but now they were both important figures. They were in charge of missions now. Natasha was her best friend at the agency. Sure, she and Fury were close, but there was always a level of authority there. She would follow him into battle and fire, but he was her boss when it came down to it. Natasha and she had more of an equal friendship. For a while now, they had been having a girls weekend once a month when they would get drunk at Maria's place and honestly, sometimes, it made her month. Working at S.H.I.E.L.D meant it was hard to find friends outside of work, due to the clear lack of shared life experiences. Dating was an absolute nightmare and keeping up friendships wasn't the easiest. And Nat understood it all.

Fury stood up, and taking his glass with him, he walked to look out his window.

"Uh oh, brooding out the window look? Come on, talk to me,"

"What the hell?"

"I know you. Talk to me,"

"Fine. I can't shake this feeling something's wrong. Everything's too calm. The world's just seen the Avengers, Loki and his alien army. And there's nothing,"

"Well that was pretty big. Maybe the baddies are taking their holiday,"

"Hill-"

"I know. When it comes, we'll be ready. The Avengers will come back and save the day,"

"You're so sure?"

Hill smiled at him. She was sure. None of The Avenger's were particularly suited to team work, but she knew how much they had all enjoyed it, in their own twisted ways, and how much they cared about saving the Earth. Whenever the new 'big bad' came, as both she and Fury were sure it would, The Avengers would return. She believed in them too.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and Natasha walked in. Hill couldn't help it. She burst into giggles. She could feel Natasha getting annoyed but she couldn't stop. She looked too ridiculous. Fury walked over and smacked her lightly on the head. Hill composed herself.

"Oh like that cardigan's so much better Nana," Natasha snapped, crossing her arms angrily.

"So Barbie, when's yours and Ken's big day?"

"Hey, that's not fair, Barbie has blonde hair-"

"So do you,"

"No, he did it brown, I asked for brown,"

"Yeah, that Victor's a lying little bastard. It's a two colour micro-hair shield. It looks brown to you, but to us…"

Natasha looked like she was about to scream. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Nick, we have got to kill Victor,"

"I think you look great," Fury said, also suppressing the urge to laugh.

Natasha glared at them both and sat down in the seat next to Hill. She poured herself a glass of whiskey.

"What happened to 'I'm Russian and I drink vodka'?" Nick asked, knowing it was dangerous to push Nat, but god if it wasn't fun.

"I'm overlooking my principles. For now, I will take anything with an alcoholic percentage,"

Fury and Hill smirked at each other, which Nat drowning her pain with whiskey didn't notice. Fury walked over and sat opposite the two of them. It felt odd talking to them when they were in disguises. Blonde bombshell barbie Natasha and boring library worker Maria. About as far away from their true personality as you could get. Still, they did make a cute couple. Fury decided against telling them that.

"Natasha, meet your wife Kate Walker,"

"Well hello gorgeous," Natasha looked up from her drink and smiled at Hill.

"And Maria meet your wife Eva Walker,"

"Am I in this relationship for the looks or?"

"Try my dazzling personality,"

"Agents," Fury said, effectively silencing them. They could plan the relationship dynamics on the flight over and bicker then too. They were on a time schedule. He had looked over Natasha's file whilst the women had been getting into their new identities. She was right. This didn't look good. According to Natasha's research, Hydra's rogue agents had made several attempts at creating their own Hulk. None of them had been particularly successful but they were getting closer every day. Hydra were evil, yes, but they weren't idiots. They had scientists. With enough time, who knows what they could accomplish. The sooner the agents got out there and shut the whole operation down the better.

"You fly in half an hour. Read through your identity files on the plane. If you need back-up at any point during your travels, there is a European branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. I've informed them of your mission,"

"If there's a European branch, why haven't they picked up on this?" Hill asked.

"Because it's very, very undercover. We have the Black Widow. They do not,"

Natasha smiled at her boss. That was praise indeed. The three of them clinked their glasses together and took their last sip of whiskey. There was a moment of silence. Nobody needed to say 'good luck' or 'good bye'. It was all conveyed in that silence.

"Alright then. Plane's on the roof,"

Agent Hill stood up, she shook Fury's hand and made her way to the door. She then became aware Natasha had not moved from her seat and seemed to be contemplating her decision. Natasha took a deep breath.

"You give this letter to him, or I will hurt you Fury," Natasha said, pulling out a white envelope from her pocket. She left it on the table, got up, shook Fury's hand and walked out the door. Hill and Fury exchanged a look for a moment.

"So when you said you'd told her-"Hill said, somewhat confused. Fury cut her off almost instantly.

"Half. I told her half. And that is all she needs to know,"

Hill knew there was no point arguing with Fury when he had made a decision. She walked out the door, slamming it behind her. God, Fury was an ass sometimes. She loved him, but this was a big mistake. Hawkeye had precisely zero chance of reading that letter. And she knew why. And she also knew, she could never bring herself to be the one who told Natasha. She took a moment, put her game face on and followed after her. She could do the trip without telling. She was a spy for god's sake. It was her job. But god Nat deserved to know.

Nobody knew where Hawkeye was.

He had broken out of the mental rehabilitation centre 2 weeks ago.

They hadn't heard from him since.


End file.
